Scholarship (Ya-Mi-Oh!)
Story Leo chows down on ice cream at the penthouse, Luna looking disgusted. Luna: At least chew before you swallow. Yami and Ishizu are sitting on the couch in front of the TV, Yami looking back at them. Yami: Don’t choke on that over there! The hospital is already full! Ishizu elbows Yami, him groaning. Yami: What? It’s true. The doorbell rings, everyone looking confused. Ishizu gets up, heading to the door. Ishizu: Finish up there, Leo. Afterwards, help Yami wash it. He’s still not very good at it. Yami: Oh, why not announce it to the whole world, why don’t you? Ishizu: Very well. Yami, you are the worst at home cleaning. Leo and Luna chuckle at this, as Ishizu answers the door. At the door is Chancellor Shepard, a slightly round man with a bald head and a beard. He’s wearing a red coat with black pants. Shepard: Hello. I believe that this is the household of Leo? Leo: Huh? That’s me! Leo runs over, leaving Yami to do the dishes by himself. Yami groans, as he continues, to wash, struggling with the sponge. Shepard: Hello, Leo. I am Chancellor Shepard, head of Cyber Tech Academy. Leo: Cyber Tech?! That’s one of the biggest electronics schools in the world! With its close vicinity, almost all the students there can get technology jobs here in Domino City! There are few working at Kaiba Corp that didn’t graduate from there first. Shepard: I had gotten a letter of recommendation about you, as well as a reference. I’m sure you’re familiar with Dr. Crowler? Leo: Uh-huh! He used to be a teacher at my school. Before it got blown up. Shepard: And according to him, you assisted the police in disengaging the bomb. Leo: Oh. (He looks away.) I didn’t succeed. Shepard: True, you didn’t see the emergency trip setting. But your execution of the first layer was flawless, from what I’ve heard. What’s more, I also hear you have some, special armor. Luna and Ishizu look tense at that statement. Luna: How do you know about the armor? Shepard: Ah, so the rumors are true! Might I, get a look? Leo: Uh, sure! I’ll take you to the workspace. Leo leads Shepard to the back, while Luna looks distressed. Luna: No, no, no. This can’t be happening! Ishizu: What is it? Luna: That Shepard wants Leo to go to his cyber school. And Leo is actually considering it! Yami: (Still washing the bowl) It’s a good opportunity. He’s naturally gifted with technology due to his gifts, but nothing beats being taught how something works, in order to become better at it. I wish I had that kind of opportunity when I was his age. Luna: That doesn’t mean anything! He’s, he’s too young! Luna runs out of the kitchen, heading to her room. Ishizu looks at Yami. Ishizu: To twins, being separated could be seen as a blow to their identity. And since their parents always travel, it is no wonder that Luna doesn’t want Leo to go. You are wondering how to help, aren’t you? Yami: No. I’m wondering who really sent that application in. It doesn’t seem like that Crowler guy liked Leo that much. End Scene Yami hangs on a street corner, as Crow and Axel ride by on police motorcycles, coming to a stop. They take their helmets off. Crow: You wanted to see us? Yami: Hey Crow. Which one of you went in with Leo at the school? Axel: That’d be me. No one else could’ve taken the flames. Yami: So you recommended Leo for geek school. Axel: Cyber Tech is one of the best schools in the world for engineers. A little tutoring here, a boatload of experience. He could be one of the greatest robotics man in the world. Crow: He does want to follow in your footsteps, Yami. Being a hero and all. This could help him out. Yami: I agree with you guys. The problem is Luna. With the history they have, separating the two could be disastrous, for both of them. Luna’s mind has always been, unstable, due to her powers. Axel: Fair point. But another opportunity like this won’t come for Leo again. Shepard is the best in the business, able to make anyone with some potential reach their full potential. Yami: Right. Now, how to convince both of them to do it. Leo and Luna walk on the sidewalk through the city, Leo super stoked. Leo: And he then showed me some of facilities they had. They had all the latest technology, and the labs are incredible! Oh, the upgrades I could make to the Morphtronic armor with that stuff! Luna: (Annoyed) Yeah, yeah. Sounds great. Leo: Huh? Is something wrong? You’ve been out of it since Chancellor Shepard came over. Luna: You call him your Chancellor now? You’re not even enrolled in the school yet! I can’t believe that you’re even considering going to that school! Leo: They’re still getting the other schools in town ready for students, even working to clean up those in East Domino. If I’m going to sit in school for several hours a day, I at least want to be learning about things I’m interested in! Luna: And what about me?! Are you really thinking of just leaving me here?! All alone, in a city growing worse by the day?! Leo: (Losing confidence) Uh, you wouldn’t be alone. You have Yami and Ishizu, and Mokuba and… Luna: I don’t care about them! I care about you! You’re my brother, and, and I need you. Ah! Luna is lifted up into the air, by something invisible. She struggles, Leo looking up, terrified. Leo: Luna! Leo’s eyes glow turquoise, as his Morphtronic armor forms around him, extending the wings. He activates the thrusters, as he flies into the air. His helmet scans the figure, seeing an infrared of the figure, it resembling a ghost. Leo holds his arm up, charging a repulser blast. Leo: Alright, buddy. Let her go, or I blast you to smithereens! It may not look it, but I’m a Signer! The infrared ghost releases tentacles, which plug into the Morphtronic Armor. Leo tries to tug back, but the emergency signs flash, him losing control of the armor. Leo: Hey! Get, off me! Leo fires a repulser blast, causing a tentacle to come off. The rest hack the suit, as it opens up in the back, booting Leo out. Leo screams as he hits the ground, rubbing his butt. Leo: Ow, ow, ow. (Gasps) Luna! Luna is dropped out of the sky, Leo getting up and catching her. They both hit the ground, as the Morphtronic armor closes, as it fires a repulser blast, startling the twins. The armor flies off, Leo and Luna looking confused. Luna: It wanted the armor? Leo: You couldn’t read its thoughts? Luna: No. If it controls technology, then it most likely had a helmet. Motorcycle engines rev, as Crow and Axel ride in. Leo: Crow! Axel! Crow: You kids? Luna: It stole Leo’s armor! Axel: Hop on! Leo gets on the back of Axel’s bike, while Luna gets on the back of Crow’s. They ride off, after the armor. End Scene Crow and Axel have their sirens going, irritating Luna’s ears. They spot the Morphtronic armor flying low over the street, as Axel draws a pistol, firing at the armor. The Armor stops, turning to face them. It fires a repulser blast, causing Crow and Axel to swerve away to dodge, coming to a stop. They all get off the bikes, Axel and Crow leaving their helmets on. Axel: Attention! This is the Domino Police! Stand down and surrender yourself! The Armor fires a repulser blast, as Axel turns into his Pyronite form, shooting a fireball to counter it. Crow jumps up a building and leaps off it, going to kick the Armor. The Armor raises its arm, Crow’s leg striking the tire on the arm. Crow falls backwards, as the Armor punches Crow away. Axel: Well, that’s just great. Leo, you got a plan? Leo: What, you’re asking me? Axel: It’s your armor. You should know how to stop it. Leo: What? I never thought of someone else getting my armor! Axel: In that case, figure out how to stop it, fast! Leo: Uh, okay. Uh, uh, Luna: Something’s controlling it! It’s, invisible. Leo: Right! I could see it from the infrared! It’s controlling the armor with tentacles, so it’s not inside it. If we sever the connection, Axel: We stop the armor. Crow! Get behind it! I’ll keep it busy! Axel throws several fireballs, hitting the armor. Leo scans the area, looking for anything useful. Leo: Come on, think! What can I do? What can I do? Crow leaps up behind the armor, as it moves back, blocking the attack. The Armor blasts Crow out of the sky, him hitting the ground. Crow: Ugh! Any better ideas? Leo: Uh, uh. Axel throws a fireball, the light creating a shadow of the Armor, and a shadow behind it. Leo: Axel! Give us more light! We’ll find it by its shadow! Axel nods, releasing a wave of fire. The shadows become visible again, as Crow leaps at the Armor. He climbs over the Armor, kicking and striking a solid object. Crow: Got it! The Armor spins and hits Crow, sending him flying. Crow: Don’t got it! Axel puts the fire on the ground out, as he fires a stream of fire at the Armor. The Armor takes it, as Leo looks around. He spots a fire hydrant, as he gets serious. Leo: Okay. Here goes nothing. Leo’s eyes glow turquoise, as the fire hydrant’s bolts come undone. The water pressure shoots the fire hydrant off the ground, water gushing up in a tower. Luna: Water? Leo controls the fire hydrant, causing it to go back over, redirecting the water at the source of the second shadow. The figure gets an outline, as it’s washed and hits the wall. Its tentacles become visible, as Axel charges in, forming a fire knife in his hand. He cuts through the tentacles, the Armor dropping to the ground. Leo: Gotcha! Leo runs over to the armor, it responding to his control and forming around him. He fires a propulsion blast, hitting the outlined figure. It turns visible, revealing to be Ghost Gadget, with a tech helmet on. Luna: Yami? Leo: You stole the armor? I know it was your bike, but you could’ve just asked for it back. Ghost Gadget: Got to admit, you handled that pretty well. Though, I think that went on for way too long. Axel and Crow walk over, as all of them remove their helmets. Axel: Did you ever consider re-taking control of the armor? Leo: But he was… Crow: Controlling it. Didn’t mean you couldn’t control it again. Axel: You also could’ve possibly traced the signal from the Dueltrix. Yami: Nah. I worked on that, to cloak the signal as much as possible. Leo: It has a faint signal, though if one focuses their attention… Luna: WHAT IS GOING ON?! Were all of you, you were all in on it! That’s why you kept your helmets on! Leo: Huh? Yami stands up, wringing a corner of his jacket out. Yami: This was an exercise. To show Leo how to think outside the box, and to continue to grow. As for you, Luna, Luna: I need to be able to let Leo do what he wants to do, and not hold him back. But, I… Yami: Have as equal amount of growing to do as he does. Right now, the Cyber school is where Leo can grow. We’ll help you to grow too, Luna. Leo: Luna. Luna looks at Leo, who looks serious. Leo: I, Luna: Don’t. I already heard it in your head. Luna holds back her tears, as she hugs Leo. End Scene Yami, Ishizu, Leo and Luna are at the train station, Leo having a suitcase in his hand and the armor backpack on his back. Ishizu: And you are sure you everything you need? Toothbrush, clothes, deodorant, underwear? Leo: (Embarrassed) Ms. Ishizu! I’ve got it all. Thanks for letting me go. Ishizu: The decision was never ours for the making. Be sure to contact home regularly. Don’t make us worry too much. Leo: Got it. Yami, thanks for everything. Yami: You better come back a kick butt superhero. Leo smiles at Luna, hugging her one more time. The train pulls up to the station, the doors opening. Leo breaks away from Luna, getting on the train. The doors close, as the train goes off into the distance. Luna watches it until it’s out of view. Yami: Luna. Time to go. Luna: Yeah. Time to begin growing on my own. Characters * Leo (main character) * Luna (main character) * Yami * Ishizu * Chancellor Shepard * Crow * Axel Aliens Used * Ghost Gadget Trivia * Leo gets accepted into Cyber Tech Academy. * This episode separates Leo and Luna, as they each begin to grow on their own. * The Morphtronic Armor is revealed to be hackable. * Cyber Tech Academy was inspired by the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology from the Marvel inspired Disney movie Big Hero 6. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc